


Do You Trust Me: a four wishes sequel

by Book_goddessforlife98



Series: VM Aladdin Au [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Genies, Inspired by Aladdin (1992), Magic, Movie: The Return of Jafar, Multi, Time Travel, True Love, cant fuck with true love, fucking up the time line, magic vs love, percy is jasmine and you can fight me on this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_goddessforlife98/pseuds/Book_goddessforlife98
Summary: Queen Anna Ripley steals Sylas’s lamp from the catacombs of white stone. The group of friends doesn’t have time to stop her before she makes her first wish.With the time line fucked up and the group thrust into an alternate reality can they find a way out of it.The answer is yes because you can’t fuck with real love or time with out there being serious consequences  Now to just deal with the murder trio
Relationships: Keyleth/Vax'ildan (Critical Role), Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Anna Ripley, Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Series: VM Aladdin Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563091
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. Twisted time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sixcupsofcoffeetogo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixcupsofcoffeetogo/gifts).



Anna rubbed the lamp releasing Sylas. 

”who are you?” He asked 

“you want revenge on the de Rolo family do you not?” 

”yes they took my wife from me,”

”I can get you your revenge,” she said. 

”why help me?”

”I want Whitestone,” she said.

”pray tell how do we do that?”

”How did they meet?” She asked him 

“the market place. Percival snuck out, she rescued him,” he said. “How does this help you?.

”simple,” she said “if they don’t meet then she won’t want to try and get close to him, they won’t trick you into getting yourself turned into a genie, Delilah won’t die,” she said. 

”you’ve planned this out?” He asked 

“yes just needed you,” she said. “I wish to go back to the point in time right before Vex and Percival met,” she said. “And instead of her rescuing him it will be me,” she said. 

”your wish is my command,” he said. They were transported back to that day.

_______

”you have to pay for that!”

”I can and I will just please let me return to the palace,” he said “please I can pay you for the apple.  
I just need to–“

“you live in the palace? I find that hard to believe!” He said “Do you know what we do to thieves?” Anna dismounted her horse and walked over to them. 

”Let him go,” she said she pulled the hood of Percy’s cloak back. “That is the prince you are speaking too,” 

“my prince....I did not....I am sorry,” he said letting him go. he dropped to the ground. “For give me,” 

“it’s alright sir,” Percy said he looked at Anna. “Thank you,” he said. 

”I think we got off on the wrong foot,” she said 

“I umm guess we did,” he said. 

”let’s get you back to the palace,” she said. “I am sorry about how I acted towards you,” she said. “You’re under a lot of stress, and you don’t want to rush into decisions like this,” she said. “I get it,” she said. they went back to the castle. Cassie hugged Percy. 

”gods I was worried,” she said 

“I’m sorry,” Percy said “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that,” he said. He looked over at Anna. He didn’t trust he completely. But she had gone out of the way to rescue him from his mistakes. He had a messenger take some coin to the merchant. 

”so you and Anna?” She asked 

“I want a few days to get to really know her,” Percy said. “Before I make a decision, I don’t want to put Whitestone in an unfair situation,”

”alright fair enough,” Cassie said. 

______

Vex watched the two royals walk away, she knelt down a bird skull pendant that the prince had been wearing had called she picked it up. Vax crowed at her. 

”ok. Ok,” she said “I’ll give it back to him, she snuck into the palace and into his room. She was met with a tiger. 

”who’s there?” Percy said he walked out into the balcony. He saw vex. 

”umm hi,” she said “your pendant. I found it,” she said 

“Minxie,” he said “you can let her through,” the white tiger went to Percy’s side. 

”here,” vex said handing it to him. 

”thank you,” he said “a close friend of mine...my best friend gave this to me,” 

“no problem,” 

“let me reward you,” he said 

“no need,” vex said. She didn’t know why she had said that. But she did, 

“let me do something to thank you then,”

”meet me at the sun tree tomorrow at noon,” she said “I will show you around the city,” 

”see you then,” he smiled. Vex left going back home.

________

The next day they met up, going all around the city. Little nooks and crannies, places Percy didn’t know existed. 

”so tell me what it’s like living in the palace?”

”it’s not like this,” he said “my sister and I are told what to do a lot of the time,” he said. “I ran yesterday to get away. To think,” 

”think about what?”

”marriage,” he said. “I have to marry in order to take the throne,” 

“and?”

”and I want my wife, my queen to be good for the people,” he said.

”and so far you haven’t found anyone?”

”they’re all the same,” 

“hmmm,” she said “of course. Come on,” she said taking his hand. “I wanna show you something,”

”what?”

”just...do you trust me?” She said 

“yes,” he said letting her show him her home the view. “It’s beautiful here,” he said. “Have we met before?”

”no,” she said. “We haven’t,” but it felt like they had. 

________

Anna was talking with Delilah and Sylas, his lamp was still there. 

”We have not done enough to change the outcome,” sylas said. “They still managed to meet,” 

“Delilah you are good with potions,” Anna said “can you make a love potion strong enough to distract Percival from her,” she said. “We only need him alive for the coronation. It’s not that far off,”

”I had already had one brewing,” she said. “I can distract the girl. Get her killed,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not even going to follow return of Jafar. Because the movie was barely memorable


	2. Potions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning ⚠️ : a love potion is used on Percy by Anna to further her agenda and to try and prevent Vex and Percy from connecting further.

Anna headed to Percy’s room armed with some alcohol and a powerful love potion, she knocked on Percy’s door.

”just a second,” he said, he opened the door. He was only wearing loose cotton bottoms, Anna had to admit he was good looking. Even with the scars that went from his left shoulder to his right hip. 

”thought we could share a few drinks,” she said. 

”umm sure come on in,” he said letting her in. They had a few drinks before she slipped him the love potion. He seemed to pause for a moment, his eyes flashing purple as the spell took hold. 

”you okay Percival?”

”I’m fine,” he said “Anna, you can call me Percy,” he looked at her with false love. She knew it wasn’t real. Of course it was very real to him. “Marry me,” he said. “I don’t know what it is…but I think I’m in love with you,”

”of course I’ll marry you,” she said smiling it had worked perfectly. 

________

After Percy and her partnered had parted for the day. She went back to her home with Vax to look over the treasures of the day. 

”ok we might have enough to get you turned back,” she said to her brother. She found something interesting. A pendant with the de rolo crest in it, she had never seen one like this before.

“when did we get this?” She asked. she heard foot steps from behind her. She hid the pendant. And turned around to see Delilah briarwood standing there.

”my child,” a woman said. “I can help you and your brother for a small favor. Not only will I turn him back I’ll reward you too,”

“what favor?”

”I need something out of a cave,” 

“I ummm ok,” she said “okay. Deal. Let’s go,” she said.

They went to the cave, Vex was a bit terrified. Not to mention Delilah was kind of scary. “before I go in turn my brother back,”

”of course,” Delilah said. Vax was turned back into a human. ”now go,” she said “and he can’t go with you,”

”vex,” vax said “be careful,” he was afraid if he spoke that Delilah would hurt his sister, she had already cursed him once. If she realized that he still knew the truth, worse things would happen.He had no weapons and if he went into the magic cave that only let one special person it would kill them both. He watched his sister descend into the cave. 

”You and your sister are free to leave once she returns,” Delilah said. “So long as you stay out of our way. Yes I remember you and I know you remember,”

”you want to take over the kingdom,” he said. “You killed most of the ruling family,”

”what’s one more? You and your sister walk away with enough money to leave, start somewhere fresh,” 

“and leave the people of Whitestone to you?”

”We can do better than the de rolos,”

”I wouldn’t know what percival or Cassandra can do. Because you keep blocking them from doing anything,” he said. 

”be difficult and I’ll turn you back into a raven,” 

“fuck you,” 

________  
  


Vex looked around the cave, she found the magic carpet that seemed way to familiar and the lamp. She hadn't taken anything but some how the cave still collapsed in on her trapping her underground. She has heard Vax scream her name, before she was left in the big cavern. She looked at the lamp. 

”okay so why did she want you?” She asked wiping off the dusk. Purple mist came out of it and a genie came out. 

”vex!” Scanlan said. “Oh pike there you are,” he said freeing Pike from the carpet. 

”how do you know my name?”

”someone went back in time,”pike said 

“what?”

”Scanlan,” pike said 

“oh right. Okay vex I need you to trust me,” 

“what is going on?”

”I’m an all powerful genie,” he said “wish me free so I can help you and Percy,” 

“what?”

”trust us,” pike said “please,” 

“okay Scanlan I wish you were free,” there was a magic whoosh and Scanlan was no longer bound to the rules of his lamp. He snapped his fingers. Vex’s memories came rushing back to her.

”you remember now?”

”Anna,” vex said. “How do we do this?”

”we have to find sylas’s lamp. We have to get Anna to use up her wishes or something,” pike said “otherwise she can just do whatever she wants,” 

“just everyone on the carpet. We will figure it out once we are out of here,” he said. They got on the carpet and they all got out. Forming a plan, Vex was concerned about her family back under briarwood control. 


	3. Freedoms

Vax grabbed the potion and snuck out of Delilah’s workshop. He snuck into Percy’s room where Keyleth was Still in tiger form.

”this will turn you back,” he said giving it to her. Keyleth transformed back into a human. She wiggled her fingers and cracked her neck. Sighing in relief,

”oh it feels good to be human again,” she smiled

”Delilah murdered my sister,” he said. “So I’m going to do everything possible to stop her plans now. And I still didn’t fulfill my promise to help you expose the briarwoods as they truly are,”

”Well we have to convince Cassie, Percy is useless to us until we get that stupid love potion to wear off,”

”love potion?” He asked 

”Anna slipped it to him last night. It’s a strong one,” she said. 

”how strong?”

”like he just asked her to marry him. Like he’s some love struck puppy, and not.....well not Percy,” she said

“And they’re going to kill him after the coronation,”

”yes,” she said “and Cassie,”

”so how do we break him free?”

”reverse potion? I don’t know,” Keyleth said. “Real love? I guess real love can fix it but he hasn’t....Percy doesn’t love someone the way that say I guess his parents loved each other,” she explained.

”then we need a potion,” 

”you two won’t be doing anything,” Delilah said she was standing in the doorway. “You won’t be do anything at all, I have spent to long planning this out,” Keyleth grabbed Vax’s hand and she rushed to one of the side rooms in the room pulling open a servant door and thrusting him in and shutting it behind her. 

”go!” She said pushing him foreword. Vax stumbled a bit but kept going until they came to a place big enough for her to take the lead. She gripped his hand dragging him they were lead out into the sunlight. 

”what was that.”

”servants’ passage ways,” she said. “Come on,” she said “we gave to go somewhere safe,” 

“I know a place,” he said, taking her to a friends house. He knocked on the door. Gilmore opened the door.

”vax are you alright?”

”yes. My friend and I need a place to stay for a while,” vax said “this is Keyleth. She and I were under the same curse and we need help. The prince is under a spell and the briarwoods are planning to murder him and his sister after the coordination,” 

“Aww Keyleth the Prince’s friend, he came once and asked for help to reverse your curse but sadly I couldn’t help at the time,” 

“but can you help us now?” Keyleth asked “the briarwoods can’t be allowed to take over, especially not with queen Ripley on their side,”

”of course it will take a while,” he said “the heart is a finicky thing,”

”we don’t have much time,” Keyleth said. 

”how much do time do you need?” Vax asked

”two days,” Gilmore said. “Maybe three. Things have been a bit strange,” 

“what?” Vax asked “how so?”

”I’m not sure. But something....something doesn’t feel right,”

”with magic right?” Keyleth asked “I can kind of feel it,” 

“exactly I’m trying to figure out what it is,” 

“so we have a magic problem too,” vax sighed 

”it seems so,” 

“maybe I can help you,” Keyleth said “you work in the reverse potion and I can take. Aloo, at your research on what’s off,” 

“sounds good to me,”

”do you need anything?” Vax asked. 

”talk to frog,” Keyleth said “he’s head of the guard, ask him to delay the wedding,” 

“I can do that,” vax smiled. 


End file.
